


实与愿违/island of doubt

by milkybone



Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: Angst, Anxiety, Character Study, M/M, Obsessive-Compulsive Disorder, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-09
Updated: 2020-12-09
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:28:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,983
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27975852
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/milkybone/pseuds/milkybone
Summary: 爱 是卡洛斯做过最难的事情。兰多把自己的心放到卡洛斯的手里，然后就理所当然地相信他不会把那颗心丢掉。卡洛斯感到卑劣，他沉默的每一天都是对兰多的亵渎。他想用力地晃着兰多的肩膀，告诉他：你难道不知道我是什么样的吗？
Relationships: Lando Norris/Carlos Sainz Jr
Kudos: 2





	实与愿违/island of doubt

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [island of doubt](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22905487) by [redpaint](https://archiveofourown.org/users/redpaint/pseuds/redpaint). 



> This is a translation of the beautiful work by redpaint

一切从他还小的时候开始，以至于他的记忆单薄又朦胧。父亲会在周末离开家，留给他一个拥抱和悲伤的笑容。卡洛斯会盯着钟，一个小时一个小时地数，直到他听到大门的响声，然后冲下楼梯看到他父亲完好无损地回到家。他清醒地呆在夜深的房间里，每隔几分钟起身检查他是否能准确地按到灯的开关。他沉默地发着声，这些都是为了你，爸爸， 仅仅想到自己无能为力的样子就足够让卡洛斯哭出来。而他并不想哭。

父亲把奖杯带回家，卡洛斯紧紧地把奖杯抱在怀里，就像是他赢来的一样。

⁂

每个车手都是迷信的，每个车手都会有自己的小仪式。他的朋友会在赛前做开合跳，会刷牙，会跟车队讲些鼓劲的话。所有那些能让他们暂时从小朋友变成赛车手的，小小的仪式。

卡洛斯会在他睡前写一个待办事项的清单，即使他从没忘记过什么。祈祷，洗澡，早餐，刷牙。该死，他祈祷过了吗？还是再做一遍以防万一好了。他向工程师询问胎压，然后再问一遍，即使对方丢给他一个奇怪的表情。在围场里的大人们说他是 刻苦 的，是个小大人。就像他的父亲一样。顶着这个名字，没有人会刁难你。

他检查他的头盔，手套和鞋子都穿戴整齐。确认他的父亲在他开出车库的时候看上去很骄傲。确认他爱着他的父母，他应当是爱着的，但他却记不太清了。为什么他一定要在比赛前想这些？他把手套脱掉又戴上，直到他感到舒服。胎压是多少来着？

他把自己塞进卡丁车里然后赢得了比赛，这意味着所有的一切都在正常地进行着。

单座车就是给他们量身定做的地狱。太多按钮要按了，太多手柄感觉不对劲了，他需要把它们从每一个方向都摸个透才行。但这都是设定好的，他并不被允许这么干。他告诉自己这是愚蠢而又不专业的行为，指甲深深嵌到手心里，想法没有停下来。

他跟自己约定：只要他能把飞驰圈跑完，他就可以按任何他想按的按钮。正确地，无数次地按。只要他愿意。天上管事的什么人一定是觉得他可怜，因为他的头脑总算足够清晰地把他从煎熬中拯救出来。车队的其他人都太开心了，没人注意到他在赛后掰弄方向盘的样子。

⁂

他知道自己会担心，但有谁会不担心呢？你有半年都在国外跑比赛，担心你的家人们是很正常的。注意到车辆的异常可能会救你的命，那么担心在车里的感觉也是很正常的。他并不觉得奇怪。有时他觉得自己马上要对记者脱口而出一些下流话，但也有那些简短的，天赐的时刻，他的思绪会停下来，这时他能像周围人看待他那样看向自己：年轻，自信，受车手和记者们喜爱。只要他能把这样的卡洛斯和那个把不安全因素编成百科全书随身携带着的卡洛斯区分开，那就没有什么是需要改变的。

况且，车队总是很赞赏他对细节的注重，他对确保一切正常的执着。他的教练说他在视觉训练里学的很快，但那只是因为他经常在脑子里周而复始地绕来绕去。

一直以来他都不觉得这是什么问题。然后事情开始变得奇怪。

⁂

他确信自己是有罪的。他翻来覆去地想也想不到别的解释。他开始自动地躲开那些让他觉得罪恶的东西。他就像珀尔修斯，决意不去看那些要把他石化的东西，而日常训练和旅行是他身前光鲜的盾牌。不管他多努力地尝试，他的恐惧还是一动不动地在那里。他没法把恐惧变成石头。

卡洛斯十八岁了。他终于意识到如果上帝允许人们有这种想法，那么也只有同时赐给人们酒精才能说得过去。

那个赛季的最后一场比赛结束后，丹尼偷偷带着一瓶伏特加溜进了他们的房间，他们喝得像一场比赛，而输了的那个人要把命赔上。两杯下肚是解脱，他乱麻一样的思绪终于能松开一络。再两杯就变成了一个错误，他急切又扭曲地想把伪装重新披上，但他的思绪跟他修长的四肢一样失去控制，牢牢地把他钉在血肉里。

丹尼从他的手机里抬起头看他，皱起了眉头：“你还好吗兄弟，或许你该喝点水了。”

只是一句最粗糙的善意，但他并不配得到这个。卡洛斯意识到他正在哭，想停下来已经太迟了。恶心感从他的胸口滚烫又痛苦地翻滚着，把他全身灼透。他尝到胆汁的味道。他惊奇于自己怎么还没被这种感觉削成两半。丹尼看上去有点被吓到了。如果他们都清醒的话丹尼或许还能装模作样地讲两句玩笑，然后赶快离开，找到另一个人然后告诉他说卡洛斯不太正常。卡洛斯甚至不会觉得羞辱。他知道脆弱就像会传染的污浊气。他丢弃了“合理范围内的诚实”，头昏脑涨，倒着时差，凌晨两点，他的恐惧张嘴说了话。

“你有没有，”卡洛斯开口，又因为啜泣突然停了下来。他盯着天花板，那样他不用看到丹尼的眼光落在他身上。“你有没有担心过你是——”

丹尼不舒服地吸了吸鼻子。“听着兄弟，我真的不在意你是不是gay。”

卡洛斯差点没能及时赶到厕所去呕吐。

⁂

它越来越多地吞噬着他的生活。他不再满足于回避，他训练他自己把那些让他感到彻骨地害怕的词语和记忆████。对话的长线在他的记忆中一直暗下去。他忙于防御，他要确保自己不会████████████████。他在思绪边缘的那个可怖的，无形的黑雾中埋下了警戒线。

间隔把一切弄得更糟。他甚至不能相信那些美好的日子的记忆。他丢失的记忆一定都是████████ █████ ███████████████。

它甚至在sex的时候也会悄悄浮上来，而出于某种原因，这是最不公平的场合。他想要尖叫。即使是出于欲望而失神的时候，他也已经无处躲藏了。但这些都不能被流露出来。因为他的爱人从来没有说过什么，即使████████████ ████████████像是能从每一个毛孔渗透出来。漂亮的脸一直是一种恩赐，但现在也成了一种生存技巧。只要他笑一下，就没有人会注意到██████████████████ ███████。

⁂

爱 是卡洛斯做过最难的事情。兰多把自己的心放到卡洛斯的手里，然后就理所当然地相信他不会把那颗心丢掉。卡洛斯感到卑劣，他沉默的每一天都是对兰多的亵渎。他想用力地晃着兰多的肩膀，告诉他：你难道不知道我是什么样的吗？

卡洛斯担心他会伤害到兰多，又担心自己想要伤害他。他又担心自己其实根本不爱他，即使他很想去爱他，即使他确实爱他。他在车库的那一头看到兰多对着计时器皱眉，心里想着他们两个之中到底有没有一个人真正爱过对方。那样的话分手就会更容易。那样的话死也会更容易。

爱不应该是很容易的吗？不应该是把你解放，又牢牢地护住你吗？

卡洛斯爱兰多，但他不能确定。一切都感觉不正常又或者是他就是破碎的那么也就意味着他对他自己的想法一直以来都是对的。

他又回到老样子，不再请任何人到他的住处来，这样就没人能看到他在房子里绕来绕去的样子像在拼只有他会的触觉拼图。只有兰多会来，而卡洛斯甚至希望他留下，因为每一次他离开的时候卡洛斯都祈求自己能感觉正常，或者他就只能把剩下的时间浪费在寻找他永远也不会找到的确定性上。他祈祷着，但是天上的某位聆听者似乎不再耐心了。他又花几个小时在模拟器上。他的脑子里没有空间做别的任何事了。

兰多慢慢跌到了那个空洞里，那个他不让自己去想的所有事情的空洞里。每一段记忆都同时让他快乐和反胃。他想抓住那些闪耀的瞬间，依靠它们，珍惜它们，但他怀疑自己是否正在毒害这些记忆：他们的第一次亲吻，第一句我爱你，第一次 ███████ ████████████████ ████ ███████████████.

⁂

他想自己还是很幸运的，竞技体育心理学和心理训练已经不再是一个避而不谈的话题、肮脏的词、弱小的，被压力打败的车手们的庇护所。但车队还是让他去看心理医生。只要这能让他的圈速减少千分之一秒，他们就很乐意付这个钱。

“你今天为什么来呢？”医生问他，笑得很轻柔。他的胃里结出了一块冰。

医生的办公室比他在电影里看到的要小。如果他开了口，他的话语就会一股脑地倒出来，把整个房间填满，把他们都淹没。她不能直接说点什么然后就把他治好吗？他学得很快的，不会很难。

卡洛斯盯着地上那块破旧的波斯地毯。医生看上去很乐意等着他开口。

他做过比这更可怕的事。他在松散的砂石路上开过全速冲刺的拉力车，只靠着后轮的抓地力让他不至于跌下山崖。他为了自己愚蠢的爱恋而把自己整个职业生涯放在悬崖边上。说几句话又能有多危险？

“我，嗯，我有时会有奇怪的想法，而我没法停下来。它们让我分心。”这听起来没那么糟糕，对不对？很多人都有焦虑症。他们只要冥想一阵或是吃颗药或者干点什么别的就能接着工作。他也可以是那样的人。正常只离他几步之遥。他想着兰多，兰多从枕头的那一端朝着他笑，头发一团糟。他好奇自由会是什么样子。他想应该是亲吻兰多的感觉，像他一直梦寐以求的那样亲吻他：不需要像个骗子。

“什么样奇怪的想法？”

卡洛斯躲进自己的深呼吸里，转头面对着那团一直压在他肩膀上的黑雾。

**Author's Note:**

> 这几乎是我看过最喜欢的554文，虽然没有什么554情节，大多是描写一个心里状态不健康的55在面对整个世界和他的感情。我一直觉得真正的55是现实生活中我不会靠近也不会理解的类型，唯有这篇文里的55，我可以感同身受。作者说这篇文是她的mental support, 我读的时候也感觉如此。英文原题island of doubt (疑虑孤岛)来自talking heads的“Crosseyed and painless”非常完美地符合这篇文。我本人也很喜欢这首歌，私心把题目翻译成这首歌里我最喜欢的歌词“facts don't do what I want them to",是我自己的理解，希望不会曲解原作的意思。
> 
> 很早就想翻了，但是一直拖到最后一场……希望大家享受这篇文，也享受他们作为队友最后的一场比赛。
> 
> 所有语句不顺都是我的锅，原作非常，非常美


End file.
